The present invention relates to a system for calculating and collecting an electric charge fee for an electric vehicle.
An electric vehicle is a vehicle which uses electricity as its primary or secondary source of power, including hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) and fuel cell electric vehicle (FCEV).
A battery of an electric vehicle, when discharged, can be replaced with a charged battery. In case of a plug-in electric vehicle, it can be charged by inserting a plug provided in the electric vehicle into an electric outlet at various places including a commercial, public and residential place such as a commercial building, a public parking place, a residential house, etc. To facilitate such plug-in charging, a charging infrastructure for electric vehicles is required. In addition, a convenient system for calculating and collecting electric charge fee is required.
The above information disclosed in the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.